GG Quarantine
by The Fighter In Me
Summary: Wings folded neatly against the 15 year olds spine, a more efficient heart pumping super oxygenated blood throughout his strengthened muscles and bones. Lightweight and deadly was written all over him. He knew he wasn't normal in any way, but he should be grateful. The Quarantine could have killed him long ago…
1. Chapter 1

_He was being used and he knew it as well as hated it. But he could never find the courage or the strength to fight back. He dreamt every night of escape, what it might be like outside the cold, hard, steel walls of the Quarantine. Every day he was used as a weapon to the men of the Quarantine. They basically killed off anyone who got in their way and kidnapped innocent people for testing. That was his job. His reward for getting the job done was a full stomach. He knew that killing these people would create wars and chaos between the Quarantine and another place called the Expiry. They were fighting to take over the world, fill it with machines that were meant to help the people. But what they were really doing was creating machines that would mutate all the humans in the world into animal-like beings, preparing for the end of the world. He was already a subject of their cruelty. He was human on the outside, but inside, his body was completely changed. Wings folded neatly against the 15 year olds spine, a more efficient heart pumping super oxygenated blood throughout his strengthened muscles and bones. Lightweight and deadly was written all over him. He knew he wasn't normal in any way, but should be grateful. The Quarantine could have killed him long ago…_

_**Quarantine**_

ONE

As you've already heard, I'm the 15 year old boy who kills and kidnaps people just to get his next meal. That's not my fault. The chemical swimming in my blood could kill me at any time. The Head Master of the Quarantine has control of everybody here; everyone has the chemical inside them. The chemical is called Vulnero if I've heard correctly. Basically it's like a dormant venom that if activated, could kill someone in seconds, vaporizing them from the inside out. I should let you in on who I am. I call myself Fang but my given name by the Quarantine is 253x. The black hair, dark grey eyes and pale skin were all given to me by genetics when I was born. I was born in an ordinary family in Oregon. I lived an ordinary life with ordinary siblings and friends but that all changed after my 10th birthday. What I thought was normal, was a lie. Every human in this world lives in a lie, a fake world created by the Quarantine. When you reach the age of ten, you are taken from your families and forced to work for the Quarantine, stealing kids and killing people in the Expiry. The Expiry is basically the place where everything really is normal. The Quarantine just wants to take over that half of the world too. The adults in the Quarantine that are strongest are chosen to raise the children until they reach the appropriate age. Then the children are harvested and transformed into the mutated creatures that attack the Expiry. Evil, I know. But what choice do I have? I've hoped of a better day, a day when we were all set free and the Head Master died. I've waited for someone to save us, to help us break free. But since then, my hopes have died, my life becoming a fight to survive. If no one will step up to fight, I might just have to be that person someday.

I opened my groggy eyes, making out the steel walls of the Quarantine's cells. Each of us are kept inside a steel cell until needed. Most of the Quarantine's subjects couldn't fly like I could, so I was the main killer and kidnapper used. My last mission had been disastrous. The Expiry found me and I was instantly sent back to the Quarantine with a message for the Head Master. As soon as I delivered the message I was sent to my cell to await my next assignment. That was a week ago. I was used to the feeling of hunger, it becoming a regular part of my day. The worst punishment here was no food and because of this, only the strongest subjects lived. The weak or injured died of starvation or were killed by the Head Master. He allowed no weaklings in his cells. I sat up on my "bed". The beds were just a metal frame with a limp mattress and a sheet. It worked but it was still cold at night. We were all trained to be the very best. Training usually started every day at 6 am but today was different for me. I was getting my assignment today. If I completed it successfully, I'd be full tonight. That would be a great feeling for once. I was constantly hungry. I looked up at the single light bulb shining down from the ceiling of my cell. Just then the steel door slid open on my cell and I stood up, walking out and into the courtyard. I would get my assignment in the Head Master's meeting room. I made my way there. I didn't worship the Head Master, none of us did. He was just the boss of us all and would kill us if we disobeyed.

"253x, do you recognize this girl?" The Head Master turned a picture onto the large screen in front of me. I studied the image. It was a girl around my age, maybe younger. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black tank top with jean shorts, a horse shoe necklace around her neck. She didn't have any shoes on.

"No." I said and looked up at the Head Master. He was old, around his late 70's. He had glasses on, a black shirt and jeans on. Whatever hair he had was white. He looks like an innocent grandfather but he could kill me right now with a push of a button.

"Her name is Maximum Ride but she prefers to go by Max. She is very important to us. If you fail to capture her, I will not only make sure you suffer," He leaned closer to me. My eyes drifted away from him, fear entering my veins like ice. "I will make sure that you die."

"Don't worry, I will bring her here." I said and turned to leave. I rolled my shoulder, preparing for the flight.

"Remember, 253x. You fail, you die." His words bore into my brain like a thorn.

"I will not fail, Head Master."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

My black wings pumped behind me steadily, keeping me high above the clouds. The sky was bright, the endless blue sky stretching out before me, the sun's warm rays on my back. It would have been enjoyable if I knew that I wasn't hunting someone right now. The Head Master had his finger on the button that could end my life in seconds. That was terrifying to me. I picked up the speed, hoping to get this job over with. I hated killing people. I looked down into the clouds, the city where Maximum Ride lived. She had no idea that in a matter of hours, her life would be over. I tucked my wings against my back and falling into a dive, piercing through the clouds. I then snapped out my wings to slow down to land. I had a pattern to these assignments. I find the target, become their 'friend', and when the moment is right, poison them. Their death would be in a matter of minutes. I looked down at the small ring on my hand. It had a small tip sticking out in the inside. If I shook hands with someone, or patted their back, they were stabbed by this tip and poisoned, thinking that I just shocked them by accident. Hey, it was a better way to go then have to be vaporized from the inside out. But this time, she was lucky. I wouldn't be killing her. My orders were to capture her and bring her back alive. I removed the ring and removed the tip, putting it in my pocket.

I landed behind Maximum Ride's home. It was a small house, not having a basement or even a second floor. Not very many neighbors or friends around, it was the perfect small area. I sighed and tucked my wings in, hiding them under my jacket. I walked around her house and stood in front of it. I'd have to have the perfect plan. I would spend today and possibly tomorrow coming up with it. I walked away from her home and walked into the city. It was small, not nearly as big as New York where my last mission was. I headed to a bridge and sat down underneath it. I would need to think things through. Why was she so important to the Head Master? I put my hand over my growling stomach. No, don't think about that, Fang. Just get her, and then you can eat. I sighed and lay down on my side. It was close to dusk, I might as well call in for the night. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of cars racing by.

I woke up later that night from a car horn blaring loudly. I shot up and remembered that I was under a bridge. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest. I hated everything that was happening right now. I needed to stay out of sight in this place. The Expiry was very good at spotting outsiders. If I failed this mission, I'd be dead within the hour. I sighed and thought through my several different plans on taking Maximum Ride. I could just gas her, knocking her unconscious until I get her back to the Quarantine. Or I could just convince her to take a trip with me to there and then trick her. Or I could simply take her by force like most of the subjects at the Quarantine did. I sighed, deciding on the middle choice. I hated tricking people but it was the only way I could survive in this world. I lay back down onto my side, the hard concrete offering no comfort. I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

MAX POV

I sat on the couch watching TV as always. It was Friday night; school finally ending for this week. I had the weekend ahead of me at least. I sighed as I saw the rain clouds gathering outside my window. The sky was darkening from both the storm and the night. It would get cold tonight. I sighed and turned off the TV. I might as well get to bed before my parents get home. They hated me being up after 10. Why they did, I have no clue. I trudged up the stairs and into my bedroom, locking the door. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. My best friend, Loryn, had asked me to come to her birthday party on Tuesday. Hopefully I could convince my parents to let me go. I guess I could sneak out if I planned it properly. Oh well. I rolled onto my side.

"Max? Are you awake?" I heard my mom call out downstairs. I just barely made it. I didn't answer, convincing them that I had followed their lame curfew rules. I picked up my pm3 player and plugged my head phones into it. Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran came on. I didn't mind, enjoying the guitar playing. I closed my eyes, humming the lyrics. The rain pounding on the roof made me open my eyes. I should close the window before the water ruins the carpet. I stood up, letting the song play still. I shivered as the wind chilled me. I shut the window, turned, and plopped back onto my bed. I pulled the covers over by body and lay on my side, letting the songs drift me to sleep.

FANG POV

Stupid wind. Stupid rain. Stupid weather. I hated this. Why couldn't Maximum live in Arizona where the sun almost always shined? I sighed and curled into a ball. I had no protection from the weather except for the bridge over my head. I was still shivering in the wind and it blew water in onto me in the form of mist. I wished I had a jacket. I grit my teeth and hoped morning would come soon.

Cold. Hungry. Wet. I opened my eyes drowsily, the morning sun just beginning to rise. It's warm glow chasing away the cold night. I sat up and shivered in the chilly air. The grass around me was covered in the dew and water from the storm last night. I stretched the stiffness from my muscles and shook the water from my feathers. I might as well get started on the plan. I didn't have much time. I stood up and started walking towards Maximum Ride's house. What would I say? Think, Fang, you've been in this situation many times before. My mind was dull from hunger and the cold night but I managed to fix up a plan. It was quick and simple, but it was still a plan. I knocked on the front door of Maximums house.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A man asked as he opened the door. Must be her father. I also have many back up plans.

"Hi sir, I just moved in and I'm getting to know all my new neighbors. I want to be able to recognize people when I go to school on Monday." I grinned, my lie being perfect. He bought it.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Janson and this is my wife Maddie. Max is up in her room still." He smiled and 'Maddie' headed upstairs to get her. Ok, so far so good. I'd get to know her and then I'd strike. Then I spotted her, Maximum Ride. Why the Head Master wants her is far beyond me. I grinned at the girl and she looked me over.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zack. I just moved in and wanted to get to know everybody before school starts." I made it all up, my plan working perfectly. She nodded and walked outside. Her parents smiled and shut the door. They got the message.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Maximum asked. I thought a moment.

"What's the most popular place here? A carnival, fair, maybe water park?"

"Not really. The fair won't be in town for a while. How about we go and get breakfast?" She asked. I frowned, knowing the rules of the Quarantine forbid this.

"No, I'm not really hungry. How about we just walk around and see the sights?" I asked and she looked over at me.

"Not hungry?" She asked and I shrugged. I was starving but that wasn't the point. I was starting to get frustrated now.

"Whatever." I sighed and she rolled her eyes, a grin forming on her face.

"We can go to the park I guess." She said and I almost hesitated. A park? Ok, I guess. She led the way. I was behind her; I could take her out right now. But something stopped me from taking out the rag covered in the knock out liquid. I tucked it further into my pocket and walked beside her.

"So where are you from?" She asked. My brain instantly picked out a place. My training kicked in.

"Montana." I said and she nodded.

"Must be different here, all the rain."

"Yeah, I'll get used to it eventually." I grinned and she smiled. We walked into the small public park. Small fountains sprayed up from the ground in a certain area, toddlers played on a large spinning pyramid thing, other kids swung on swings, some running about babbling nonsense. I missed those days where I didn't know any better. The Expiry was so much better than the Quarantine. There was life, fun, and love in this place. Nothing but fear, pain, and hatred lay in the Quarantine. I sighed and followed Max.

"School's on Monday." Maximum said just then, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and rubbed my forehead. I felt like crap. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Just a bit of jet lag." I said automatically and she nodded. I sighed and we headed to the fountains. We sat down on the stairs next to it.

"You don't look so good." She said and put a hand on my shoulder. I ignored her touch, my training almost making me wrench her hand off of me. I held back my reflex and shrugged. I needed to just get this over with, get back to the Quarantine.

"Can we go back to your house now?" I asked and she frowned confused at my request. I needed to get to a place that was less public. I'd take her out there and then take her away. She eventually agreed and we got up, walking back to her house. I felt someone watching me just then. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened slightly when I recognized Bertrand, the Head Master's little helper. I guess the Head Master wanted to make sure that I was following orders. I rolled my eyes and walked into Maximums house. No need to worry, I've got it under control now.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

MAX POV

Zach, I think that's what he said his name was, sat down on the ground by the bed. He looked worn out but continued saying that he was fine. I didn't buy it but decided to let it go. He seemed friendly, and I kind of liked him. His black hair lay slightly in front of his eyes, those dark grey eyes looking right through me. He masked it pretty well but I still caught the glimpses of fear and pain inside them.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him, his head looking up at me.

"I have no clue." He said honestly. "I don't have to be back home until 10."

"That's when my curfew is." I sighed and sat down beside him. He looked out the window and sighed. I thought I saw movement in the window but as soon as I looked, it was gone. Zach stood up and leaned on the window sill, gazing out at the street in front of the house.

FANG POV

Bertrand was standing outside Maximums window, a constant reminder of my mission. Why couldn't I have been born in the Expiry and not the Quarantine? At least here, life was real. I turned to face Maximum, her standing there with a worried look on her face. I frowned. If I was going to live, I needed to take her to the Quarantine. But to do that, I needed a well thought out plan. So far, this one was getting old. My hand tightened around the rag in my pocket. I wouldn't need to use it.

"Hey, I'm taking a trip to Arizona next weekend. I know we just met but I'd like to have a friend there with me. Would you like to come along?" I asked and her face changed into a grin.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said and I nodded. "How long are you going to stay there?"

"About a month." It was true. The Head Master tested his subjects and then killed them within the month since he wanted no long term evidence. She nodded again.

"Cool." She said and I sat down on the ground again. I would have to eat something before then though if I wanted to have enough strength to make the trip back. The Head Master never said I couldn't eat here even though I felt that he wouldn't like it. Screw him. Max and I would have to ride a plane to the Quarantine since I can't just hold her and fly back myself. That doesn't work out. Max turned on her radio. Fear instantly ripped through me. The Head Master uses old radio to talk to you in your cell if you're needed for work. He also tells you when you will die through them. Just the crackle of the radio turning on sent chills up my spine. I sighed and rested my head against the wall behind me. I felt horrible, my hands slightly shaking. My head throbbed, chills running through me. What was going on? Maximum noticed my discomfort and paused the song playing on the radio. She looked over at me and frowned.

"Are you ok?" She asked and all I could do was open my eyes. _No, I'm definitely not ok. _

"Sort of." I muttered and her hand pressed against my forehead. She frowned and took her hand away. I was running a fever. Ah, crap. Most people in the Quarantine who got sick died within 24 hours. The tough conditions of the Quarantine made it almost impossible to get back to health. Maximum stood up and opened the door to her bedroom.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked through the door, shutting it behind her. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Maybe dying was the better way to go? Instead of having to live through the tortures of everyday 'life'. Maximum returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She handed it to me and my eyes widened at the simple gesture. This was real food, not the disgusting mush the Quarantine calls food. I swallowed every bit of it down and instantly began to feel better. I sighed and she smiled.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked me. I looked over at her.

"Yesterday." I lied through my teeth. It had really been 9 days ago.

"You need to eat more." She chuckled, taking the bowl. She set it on the ground and resumed her music. Just then I spotted Bertrand in the window, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. _If you want me to capture the girl, then I need to keep up my strength. _

"Sure." I said, trying to change the subject. "When does school start?"

"Monday. Are you enrolled yet?" She asked and I bit my lip. Crap, I forgot about that.

"No, not yet anyway. We just moved here." I said. My dulled mind yesterday hadn't pieced everything together properly.

"Where do you live?" She asked and I sighed.

"I haven't memorized the address yet." I said and she shrugged. "But I should probably get going now. Thanks for the soup."

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure." I sighed and stood up, my strength beginning to return. I walked towards the door and opened it. Not looking back, I walked out of her house and headed down the street. I put my hands in my pockets. Why does it have to be so cold out here all the time?


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

FANG POV

I sighed as I sat down finally underneath the bridge. Luckily it wasn't too far away from Maximum's house. I had only just sat before Bertrand walked up to me, crossing his arms, a frown on his face.

"What is it now?" I growled at him. He just glared at me.

"You have your orders, why have you not taken the girl?" He demanded. I just scowled.

"All in good time. You need to be more trusting than this you know." I told him and stood up. He was two feet shorter than me and I towered above him. He looked up at me. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave. Now."

"The Head Master won't be pleased."

"I don't care. Now get out of here before I make you." I hissed and he grumbled something. I rolled my eyes and went back to my spot I had chosen. Bertrand left, walking down the sidewalk. I lay down on my side, trying to get some sleep in this frigid weather.

The next morning…

"Long night?" Maximum Ride asked me in the morning. I shrugged. We were standing in her kitchen, her parents fixing breakfast. She set the plates of food on the table and we sat down. I quickly ate, knowing that this week would be a rare treat; food every day.

"You act like you haven't eaten in days." Maximum chuckled. I rolled my eye and brought my plate to the sink.

"Funny. What are you doing today, 'cause I'm bored." I said, sitting back down onto the couch. My eyes drifted half shut, the feeling of being full making me drowsy. I am not used to having food every single day at a regular hour of the day.

"You guys could hang out here, or we could to the mall and hang out there." Maximums dad smiled. I chose the mall. It's not every day that I get to go shopping. I would leave for the Quarantine next weekend. That's when our flight was scheduled to leave. It would bring us to Arizona, the state where the capitol of the Quarantine was. I sighed and then stood up.

"We might as well start going then." I said and her dad chuckled. I could tell that he didn't like me. To bad for him…

"Come on, Zach." Maximum's mom said to me, opening the front door. We all headed out to the car. I wished next weekend would come quickly, 'cause I'm getting bored with this whole friend scheme. We got into the car and her dad got into the front seat to drive, Maximum's mom deciding to stay home. I guess she needed to clean or something. I leaned into the cushioned seats. So this is what a real car feels like. I'm still used to the cold metal cages that the Quarantine ships us in.

"What do you kids want to listen to?" Her dad asked just then. I looked over at Maximum, having no clue what he meant.

"Just turn on the radio, dad." Maximum smiled and he shrugged, pushing on a button. Music instantly started playing over speakers in the doors of the car. I almost jumped away out of surprise but kept my cool, not wanting to worry Maximum. She continued looking out the door. A plan instantly started playing out in my mind. If I got control of her dad, I might be able to drive this car back to the Quarantine and forget about the long wait till next weekend. Yeah, that could work. I'll do that instead. But how will I get her dad out of the car? I immediately knew my answer.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

FANG POV

I knew my answer on how to get rid of Maximum's dad, and it wasn't pretty. I glanced down at the fuel gage on the dad's car. It was almost at E for empty. Ok, good.

"Hey, you're almost out of gas." I pointed out. He looked down at the gage and frowned.

"You're right, hold on." He pulled into a gas station and turned off the engine, leaving the keys in the ignition slot. Now's my chance on Maximum first. She has to be out for this part. I pulled the rag out of my pocket and leaned closer to Maximum as her dad got out of the car.

"Hey, does this smell weird to you at all? I tried washing it at your house." I put the rag right next to her nose. She leaned a bit closer and smelled a bit. I thrust the rag onto her nose and held it there for several seconds. She passed out before she even knew what was happening. I grinned and put the rag back into my pocket. Now for her dad. I got out of the car and stood next to him.

"What's up?" He eyed me and I looked at him. We were about the same size, him outweighing me by at least 100 pounds. I could take him if I was lucky.

"Just hanging out." I answered, trying to look for the right moment to attack. He looked over at Maximum who was passed out and leaning against the window.

"What's she doing?" He asked me. I looked over at her.

"Just sleeping, it's actually quite comfortable." I told him and he shrugged. The gas tank on this car had to be full, and then I'd attack. I stood there, planning out my moves and emergency tactics if I needed them. The pump stopped, signaling the full tank. He had just pulled the nozzle from the tank and put it back onto its stand. I didn't even hesitate. _BAM!_ I had cracked my hardest punch into his head, making him stagger back. Luckily no one was out filling their tanks here, no witnesses and no one to help him. He staggered back but I had already kicked his chest hard making him fall to the ground. I took his head and twisted it, snapping his neck. His life was now over, poor guy. I hated to kill anyone but I wasn't about to go hungry again when I got back to the Quarantine. I sighed, picking up his wallet. A few twenty's in there, his ID, a few credit cards, and a picture of his wife.

"Now we can start moving." I sighed and stood up, heading back to the car. I'd leave his body there. I got into the front driver's seat and shut the door. Turning the key, the engine roared to life. I stepped on the gas pedal and drove out of the gas station. I knew how to drive a car, it's just like the cage cars back at the Quarantine. I guess in Expiry it's the same thing. I headed out to the highway. It would be a weeklong trip to Arizona. I might as well start now.

_4 hours later…_

_growl_… I sighed, putting a hand over my stomach. When I get back to the Quarantine, I've got to try and take down the Head Master. I can't live like this for much longer. A single meal every week but only if you do your job correctly. I've had enough of this torture. Why can't the Quarantine be anything like the Expiry? Just then I heard a moan; Maximum Ride must be waking up. I looked back at her through the rear view mirror. I'm glad I had handcuffed her to the door handle. She opened her eye groggily, looking around at her surroundings.

"Dad, when are we getting to the mall?" She almost slurred. I didn't know how to respond. If she hears my voice, she'll panic. "Dad?"

"Um, your dad isn't here." I said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Not here?" She said, confused. She raised her hand to rub her eyes but her handcuffed wrist jerked on the door. She looked down at it wide eyed. "What happened?"

"Calm down, I just…"

"You handcuffed me to the door! Where's my dad? What did you do to him!" She demanded, the knock out drug from the rag wearing off. Maybe I should knock her out again… "ANSWER ME."

"Oh my god." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. She reached for her cell phone which she thought was in her pocket. It's now up on the dash in front of me. Glad I took that.

"Give. Me. My. Phone." She growled. I just looked at her. "NOW!"

"No. You're coming with me." I told her. Oh great.

"To where? What did I do?"

"To Arizona. To the Quarantine."

"The Quarantine, what's that?" She looked scared now.

"It's a place where men force people to work for the Head Master." I tried to sum this up but I wasn't that good at it.

"Head Master? What are you talking about?" She demanded. I sighed, not wanting to focus on that right now. I should explain everything so she at least knows what's going on. I looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Who are you?"

"I'm 253x, I like to call myself Fang. You can call me that." I said.

"Wait, _Zach _was just a fake name? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's my job. The Head Master ordered me to come here and capture you. I have no idea what he plans to do with you there at the Quarantine."

"Quarantine, what's that? What are you talking about?" She was freaking out.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning." I said and she nodded. "The Quarantine is a place where humans are raised and then taken from their parents at the age of ten, to start working for the Head Master. Everyone in the Quarantine is mutated, gifted with certain powers or body parts so that they have a chance to survive better than the original human race." I said. Her eyes were widening. "Here is the Expiry, where life is completely normal. No one is trying to rule over you but the Head Master wants to change that. He's the leader of the Quarantine. If we disagree with him, he kills us."

"So what does this have to do with you or me?"

"He ordered me to come here and capture you for testing or something. He's looking for the perfect real human to mutate so that taking over the Expiry will be easier."

"If you say 'no', what happens?"

"He'll kill me." I said a bit quieter.

"How?"

"There's a liquid in every person from the Quarantines blood. It's called Vulnero, basically a dormant venom. If the Head Master activates that liquid, we're vaporized from the inside out. Or he just starves you to death over a the next few weeks."

"Why?"

"That's just life. The world is a cruel, unfair, and evil place. Some of us just have worse luck than others…"


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

FANG POV

Max was still glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and focused my eyes on the road in front of me. Hopefully no cops could pull me over. I'm only 15, not old enough to drive yet.

"Are you going to tell me where my dad is?" Max asked me. I felt a pang of guilt pass over me. _Your dad is dead. _

"No." I said simply, ending the subject. Max sighed. The sun was now high in the sky, the clock on the dash reading that it was noon.

"Why can't you just kill this Head Master guy?"

"I'm working on that part, now will you please shut up? Are you hungry? Will that keep you quiet?" I asked her. She just glared at me through the rear view mirror.

"No. Let me go, and then I'll be quiet."

"Not gonna happen. Sorry, Maximum."

"My name is Max." She snapped and I rolled my eyes again. Oh my god, maybe I should just drug her. I sighed and leaned into the back of the car seat. We still had a long way to go before we reached Arizona.

"So with you being a slave and all, have you killed anyone?" Max asked me. I looked up at her through the mirror.

"Yes." I said after a moment's hesitation. Her eyes widened but for only a few seconds.

"What happens after you bring them to the Quarantine?"

"I go back to my cell to wait for another assignment. I also get to eat for that day." I said and her eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at me again. "I didn't know that this is so crazy."

"It's alright." I muttered and turned up the radio. "Now be quiet."

_4 hours later…_

MAX POV

I looked up at Fang through the rear view mirror. He was just a kid. Why was he slaving to some punk grandpa just to eat? I hated everything that was going on right now. I was starving too. I could tell Fang was hungry too just by the way he put his hand over his stomach every once in a while.

"Can we get something to eat?" I finally asked. The relief showed in his eyes for only a second before it was swept away.

"Sure. I'll stop by a Taco Bell or something." He said and turned off on an exit. I'd get to know him better later. But for now, I'd enjoy by tacos.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

MAX POV

We had been driving all day and now Fang was pulling into a truck stop to spend the night. We'd already eaten dinner and Fang looked worn out. I was still hand cuffed to the freaking door. I had already tried breaking free but it was no use. Fang had the key hidden somewhere. I saw him put his head back and relax into the car seat. He was asleep. My mind raked through everything that had happened today. My father's missing, I've been kidnapped by some 15 year old boy, and I'm being taken to a strange place called the Quarantine. I looked at Fang who was asleep now. I guess he was cute but he looked so worn out. I felt bad for him. If everything he's said is true, who knows what this kids been through. I sat back against the seat.

"The Head Master, that's what he called him." I muttered. Fang stirred but then passed out again. I instead thought in my head so I didn't wake Fang.

_I should go easy on this kid. He's being forced to work for an evil person, him and how many more kids there are. He looks worn out, like he's been fighting his whole life. I've seen the scar on his forearm. It looks like a blade made that scar. It's about 2 inches long, going from his wrist and along his arm. Poor kid. I need to get to know him better, maybe I can figure out exactly what's going on. _

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Just then my cell phone rang loudly, its ringtone echoing through the car. Fang nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed the phone and looked down at it. I looked over his shoulder and saw that it was my mom calling.

"Please, can't I just tell her that I'm ok?" I asked Fang but he shook his head.

"No." He turned the phone off and then crushed the phone in his hands. He rolled down the window and tossed the remains out. I scowled at him through the mirror but he just closed his eyes, leaning into the seat again. "Get some sleep."

"Where's my dad?" I asked again but Fang ignored me completely. I groaned lightly and lay back against the seat. Hopefully all of this will be over soon.

FANG POV

"_253x, where is the girl?" The Head Master demanded as I limped into the room. His voice boomed over speakers on the ceiling. _

"_I have the girl, just give me more time. You'll have her soon." I tried to explain. There was a pause before the Head Master started talking again. _

"_I'm done giving time and chance to you. You've failed once again." The Head Master growled into the speaker. I felt the burning all over my body, the Vulnero becoming active in my veins. I dropped to my knees and held my head, screaming._

I jerked awake from my horrible nightmare. What happened? I looked around to see the inside of Maximums car. I turned around and saw her asleep against the door. Ok, I'm ok. The sun was just rising, the sky becoming pink. I might as well start driving now. If I go back to sleep I'll just have another nightmare. I shifted the car into drive and headed off onto the highway once again.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

FANG POV

I sighed as we drove along. Maybe we should have taken the plane after all? 'Cause this is taking _forever._ Maximum was now in the front seat but I still had her left arm hand cuffed to the door. This way she couldn't escape or try to attack me. She was still mad about being kidnapped but it was slowly dying down.

"So, this whole Quarantine place, is it a place where they're going to kill me?" She asked after a long time of silence. I almost jumped at her sudden voice.

"Maybe, maybe not." I answered calmly. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's like a prison?"

"Yeah, only about 100 times worse."

"That's crazy. Have you lived there your whole life?"

"No. They took me away from my family when I was ten. They _harvest _kids once they reach the right age. It's crazy, I know." I sighed and she frowned.

"Why would they do that? Isn't that illegal?"

"The Head Master makes all the rules there so, no." I explained and she groaned.

"The _Head Master _needs to die." She muttered and I glanced over at her. No kidding.

"We'll be in Arizona soon." I told her and she sighed.

"After we go there, can't you bring me back?" She asked. I sighed and thought for a few moments.

_Maximums dad is dead, her mom most likely killed by Bertrand soon after I left. After that first phone call I crushed the phone so I have no idea if she's still alive. Maximum Ride has no life left back at her home. She will stay at the Quarantine until she dies…_

"Hello?" Maximum waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked over at her.

"What?"

"Can I go back after this?"

"No."

"Oh my god." She mumbled and I almost chuckled. Sorry Maximum, but I'm not going hungry for you or anyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

MAX POV

I finally understood Fang now. He's just a kid trying to stay alive in that awful Quarantine place. He had told me everything about this place and from what I had heard, it was terrifying. I had no clue why the Head Master wanted me. I wasn't special in any way. Fang had told me about the mutants in the Quarantine. I looked over at him as we crossed the Arizona border. Was he mutated?

"If the Quarantine's people are mutants, are you?"

"Yes." Fang said after a moment's hesitation. "I don't like to use that word though."

"Well than what are you?" I asked as I looked him over. He looked like an ordinary 15 year old human boy.

"I uh, um…" He started but then cut himself off. "I'll show you once we get to the rest stop." I sighed and leaned back into the seat. I was dreading this whole trip.

"Can't you kill the Head Master?"

"I don't know. Not without perfect timing, skills, and a plan… no."

"What if I helped you?" I heard myself say. I almost regretted it. He looked up at me, a surprised look on his face.

"I guess, but it's going to be a lot of work. Are you willing to risk your life that that?"

"Yes, to prevent any other kids from being tortured here." I said and he nodded, looking back to the road.

"Then we better get working on a plan." Fang said and I instantly started thinking. If the Vulnero in Fang's blood was activated, it would kill Fang. I needed a plan to keep the Head Master away from the thing he used to activate the deadly chemical.

"How does the Head Master activate the Vulnero?" I asked Fang and he thought a moment.

"He simply presses a button." He told me and I nodded, thinking for a few moments.

"If we got him away from that button for long enough, maybe you could attack him." I said and Fang's eyes lit up as the plan formed in his head.

"It might work. We'll need to think it through. We'll do that tonight." He said and I grinned. I might actually not have tests done to me after all.

_2 hours later…_

FANG POV

We finally collapsed into the hotel beds that night. I trust Maximum enough now that I know she won't run off. Maximum turned on the TV and watched silently. My mind was wrapped around the plan. How would we start it? How would we get the Head Master away from that button? What would I do once the time came to attack? All these questions circled my head, constantly nagging me.

"Hey, relax for once." Maximum must have been watching me. "You said that you'd show me once we got to the rest area."

"Oh, yeah." I sighed and stood up. I walked in front of her and rolled my shoulders. I allowed my wings to unfold loosely, expanding the entire width of the small hotel room. Maximums eyes were wide but she didn't freak out like I had expected her to.

"Wow." She murmured and I frowned slightly. I folded my black wings up and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I can't wait till we kill the Head Master."

"Me two." I sighed and lay down on my side.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Just call me Max for now on, ok?" She said and I nodded. Fine. I didn't want to get to friendly with this girl. If our plan failed in any way, either one of us could be caught. We would both be killed.

MAX POV

Fang seemed hopeless in my plan but I wasn't. I had to at least try and fight back. I wasn't about to have an old grandpa punk Head Master stick needles into me. Either he dies or I die trying. I looked over at Fang who was asleep now on his bed. His wings now were showing easily through the slits in his shirt. Poor kid, I wonder what crap he had to go through just to get here. I heard his stomach growl loudly just then. We had been so tired that we just skipped dinner but I think he'll come to regret that decision. I'll get breakfast down in the lobby for him tomorrow morning. I pulled the blankets over my head and leaned into my soft pillow. This was so much better than the car seat.

FANG POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I was starving for starters. I sat up and panicked as I saw Max was not in the bed next to mine. I instantly got up and opened the door to our hotel room. Only just then I spotted Max walking towards me, two plates in her hands.

"Thanks for opening the door for me, _sleeping beauty_." She walked past me and into the room. She set the plates down on the desk. I looked at her, my adrenaline rush dying down.

"I thought you bailed on me." I said honestly as I sat down in the chair. I picked up a fork and started eating quickly.

"Who me? No, I was getting breakfast since you sounded hungry last night." Max said as she sat down next to me. I didn't respond, just continued eating quickly. We'd make it part way to the Quarantine today, making the last of the trip tomorrow. We would have to start our plan tomorrow. My dream I had last night had helped me figure out some important parts to it.

"Cool. We hit the Quarantine tomorrow just so you know." I told her, putting my empty plate in the trash. She nodded, doing the same.

"Then we better get moving." She said as I stood up. We walked out of the hotel room and out of the lobby. I got into the front seat of our car, Max getting in the passenger seat next to me.

"I really hope you know what you're getting into, Max." I said and she looked at me.

"So do I."


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

FANG POV

We had been driving for about 2 hours before we began getting close to the Quarantine. We would have to be careful now. I pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked over at Max.

"What are we going to do for the plan?" She asked me nervously.

"Ok, calm down. It's going to be fine. I have it all under control. You just have to trust me." I said and she sighed.

"Ok." She smiled and I nodded. The Quarantine was in front of us. I had to ditch the car and head towards the front gates. Electrified, covered in barbed wire, guards surrounding every inch of the place, it was impossible to sneak into. So my plan was focused on following the orders of the Head Master. You'll see.

I got out of the car and out the handcuffs on Max, marching her up to the front gates of the Quarantine. Guards stopped me, glaring at me.

"Identification, please." One ordered but I rolled my eyes, unfurling my wings. I held them high above my head and they looked at each other. They knew what they needed to do. Unlocking the doors, they let us in. I folded my wings back up and headed towards the Head Masters head quarters. Max looked nervously at the steel walls of the Quarantine. We passed countless cells where all the mutants were kept. We walked into the head quarters, the Head Master standing there. I glared up at him, his gaze directed on Maximum.

"Bertrand warned me that there might be some, problems. I see his warning was not needed." The Head Master said in a low voice. I shoved Maximum forward, her falling to her knees.

"Our agreement?" I said. He was watching Maximum Ride with interest. Now's my chance to start the plan. I spotted the button on the Head Masters desk, all his computers and gadgets surrounding it. It was an ordinary button, my name over it. Each of the mutants here had a button that could kill us. I swallowed hard and looked down at Max. She didn't have the Vulnero in her blood yet so she still had a chance. I had purposely left the handcuffs on her unlocked. All she needed to do was pull them off. She looked back at me, a worried look on her face. Her eyes said that she was ready. I sighed, looking back up at the Head Master. I closed my eyes, duplicating myself. I left the duplication standing there while my now invisible form slipped over to the desk. I found the button with my name over it. I ducked under the desk and found the wires and components.

"You've done well, 253x." The Head Master said, looking back up at my duplication. Oh, crap. I've got to move faster. I ripped the wire that was connected to my button out, ruining it. I the quickly got back to my duplication, it slipping back inside me.

"Why would I not, Head Master?" I asked, my glance returning to Max. "What is going to be done to the girl?"

"She is no concern to you. You know about the extensive project at hand right now. To take over the Expiry."

"Yes." I said as he walked around me. My back tensed as he walked behind me. He was still deadly even though his main weapon was busted.

"Then you should know what your next assignment is. I want all the kids in the Expiry killed. They are of no use to us. The adults will raise the new race."

"What if you just mutate the children? They will be able to grow, become stronger and more useful. You will need more than just the old." I asked, trying to buy more time. I needed to attack at the exact moment. I knew that the Head Master had a daughter, Crystal. She was the heir to her father's rule over the Quarantine and eventually the Expiry. I needed to keep an eye out for her. The Head Master eyes me evilly.

"Are you afraid of death, 253x?"

"No."

"Then you should have no problem disposing of the children. Now go." He pointed a finger towards the door. My heart was racing. I saw Max getting ready. She had the hand cuffs off but she kept her hands behind her back. The Head Master turned away from me and I glared at him. Now was my chance. Max stood up and backed up towards the door. I walked up behind the Head Master. My heart pumped the adrenaline fueled blood to every muscle in my body. My mind reviewed over the years of experience in fighting I had. I picked out the perfect maneuvers, making double sure that I would not fail. I paused for a moment. This is it. Good bye, Head Master. Good riddance…


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

MAX POV

I was prepared to run at any moment that Fang said to. With the hand cuffs off I was ready. Now Fang was walking up behind the Head Master and preparing to attack. In a split second, the Head Master looked back and then suddenly whirled behind Fang in a blue mist. He reformed behind Fang and tried to attack. Fang was ready and instantly dodged the blow, leaping into the air. He came around and swung a kick into the Head Masters head.

"When I'm done with you, you'll never see the light of day again." The Head Master hissed as Fang blocked a bunch. They stayed there for a few seconds but it felt like endless hours. Fang black hair hung in front of his face in strands. He looked up at me for a second and I was about to yell but he ducked, blocking the Head Masters blow with his forearm. He then shot up in a back flip, kicking the Head Master in the chin on the way. He landed perfectly and then tripped the Head Master onto the ground. Fang hissed in a breath as the Head Master revealed a small knife, slashing it across Fang's arm. I knew that Fang wouldn't let him win. That much _power _all contained and forced to do something he didn't want to do was a deadly combination.

"Max, take cover." Fang said and punched an uppercut into the Head Masters face. I instantly jumped underneath the desk in the room. I spotted all the different wires. I looked towards the Head Master and Fang as they battled, locked in a deadly duel. I then started to rip all the wires out. I knew that these were connected to the buttons that the Head Master used to kill people. I winced as I heard Fang yelp in pain, a huge punch to his stomach making him unable to breathe. I looked over at the Head Master, him leaning over Fang. Fang looked dazed but was fighting to get back up.

"How dare you betray me? I am the Head Master, everything I say… you do." He growled into Fang's face, his foot on his chest. "You're nothing but a mutant, a freak with wings!"

"But who was it who made me this way?" Fang glared back up at the old man. The Head Master only laughed.

"Yeah, but I make sure you each have flaws so that just in case this happened, I could take you down." The Head Master pressed his boot harder on Fang's chest. Fang was holding onto the boot tightly. My eyes were filling with tears as Fang looked over at me. His eyes were full of fear. Come on, Fang.

"I guess you messed up on me then." Fang growled, looking back up at the Head Master. His hands twisted the Head Masters ankle, making him fall to the ground in pain. "I have no flaws." He jumped back up and I couldn't help but smile. The Head Master stood up, throwing a punch for Fang's head but Fang ducked just in time. Fang then grabbed the Head Masters arm and bent it against his own shoulder, a sickening crack echoing through the room. The Head Master roared and tried to punch Fang with his good arm but Fang dodged it, throwing his own punch into the Head Masters chest. The glasses flew off The Head Masters face, clattering to the floor.

"You both will die; I'll make sure of it!" The Head Master growled and pulled out a large knife. It was about 4 inches long, the silver blade glinting in the lights. He wielded it towards Fang, cutting across his wrist. The blood now staining Fang's fists, he cracked one into the Head Masters skull. The Head Master recovered almost immediately, punching Fang twice in the stomach and then grabbing his shoulders, throwing him onto the ground. He brought the knife to Fang's throat and sliced…


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

FANG POV

The Head Master threw me onto the ground hard. I couldn't breathe, the Head Masters evil glare boring into me. All I could see was him standing over me, the knife coming to my throat.

MAX POV

"No!" I screamed as the Head Masters blade cut across Fang's throat. My tears streamed down my face, my throat closing up. The Head Master frowned as the blade had no effect on Fang, passing right through him. My eyes then widened as I saw a black misty form rising up behind the Head Master, dark wings behind the figure. They rose up behind the black figure, making it look ten times bigger. The misty form then touched down on the ground, its arms at its sides. The wings remained open but my heart skipped a beat as Fang appeared in the dark forms place. His head was looking down at the ground but it looked up at the Head Master, his jet black eyes glaring evilly into him. His teeth were bared, the canines elongated. Oh, my god.

"Your reign of torture has come to an end, Head Master." Fang's voice was filled with evil as if the devil was speaking through him. "Good bye…" Fang's fist raised and smashed itself into the Head Masters face, making him fall to the ground. The Head Master jumped up and lunged at Fang. Fang's wings folded up for a split seconds, protecting them from harm. He grabbed the Head Masters arm and wrenched it behind the Head Masters back and yanked up, dislocating it. Fang then entangled his own leg into the Head Masters, tripping him. Fang jumped and came down on top of the Head Master, his elbow digging into his neck. The Head Master screamed as Fang got up, shaking his arm out. The Head Master crawled backwards, Fang slowly walking towards him. His eyes were black holes, boring into Head Master. His wings were opening again, towering above his own head. His hair was soaked with sweat, blood dripping down his arms. His black T-shirt was torn in several places as well.

"253x, I could help you with many things." The Head Master was begging now, trying to save his own life. I remained hidden under the desk, not knowing what would happen next.

"I always knew you were weak," Fang growled as he stood in front of the Head Master, his fists clenched. "But not this weak."

"Maximum Ride, you have no idea what potential she has. We can create the ultimate hybrid, we can take the Expiry within hours!"

"Nobody cares about your plans, Head Master. The only thing humans want to do is survive. Not everyone wants to serve an evil grandpa!" Fang yelled, his shoulders tense. His breaths were quick and shallow. The Head Master started to get up, the knife visible.

"Then if you won't join me, you will die." The Head Master roared and lunged at Fang, the knife directed at his heart. In a split second Fang had grabbed the knife, twisted it around and imbedded it into the heart of the Head Master. He stepped away from the surprised old man, the knife sticking out of the Head Masters chest, blood dripping. Fang panted hard, his own blood staining his shirt. He had several cuts all over his body. The Head Master fell to his knees, a hand trying to remove the knife.

"You will regret this," The Head Master whispered, his glare aimed at Fang. "That, you can be sure of." He then fell over on his side, the light gone from his eyes. The Head Master was dead. Fang watched him fall and then seconds later, collapsed onto his hands and knees. I instantly jumped up and ran towards Fang, catching him as he fell onto his side. He was hurt bad, the knife cutting deep. He had lost a lot of blood too.

"Max, you've got to get out of here. Guards will be everywhere." Fang said as he struggled to stand. His legs gave way, making him fall back down. He winced and put a hand over his side. I pulled it away and ran my fingers down it. He had several broken ribs; his left forearm was broken as well.

"Come on, get up. You're coming with me." I said, helping him stand. I put his good arm over my shoulders and we headed out of the room. Fang looked around and then spotted a hallway. He took his arm off me and headed down it. His bleeding had stopped, the cuts already scabbing over.

"How did you manage to do that back there?" I meant the black misty form of him. He looked over at me through the black stringy hair in front of his eyes.

"Duplication, one of my many tricks." He said and I nodded. We ran down the hallway until we got to an area of the Quarantine. The main doors were in front of us but guards surrounded it. Many were running past us towards the Head Masters room. I was confused but when I looked down, I couldn't see myself. Fang had a hand on my shoulder, making us both invisible. I sighed a breath of relief as we headed towards the doors. All of a sudden there was an alarm that went off, casting the room in its red light.

"What's going on?" I whispered so only Fang could hear me.

"They found the Head Master. We have to move now; they have cameras that can still see us." Fang winced, putting a hand on the main doors. "When I open this, we run through as fast as we can."

"Ok." I said nervously. Fang hesitated, looking at me. I could still see him even though we were invisible to everyone else.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his eyes softening.

"With my life." I said and he nodded, pushing the doors open. We dashed through and all of a sudden we became visible. The guards yelled and were already running after us.

"I can fly us out of here but not for long." Fang said, his wings unfolding. He jumped into the air, picking me up as well. I looked behind us at his strong black wings as they beat hard to cope with the extra weight. We soared into the air quickly. I looked up at Fang, his face set. We flew away as fast as Fang could but he eventually landed in a tree about 5 miles away. He then collapsed into the branch, his wings folding up. I sat down beside him, hoping that he was ok.

"They'll be looking for us; it's safer if we split up." Fang breathed, his eyes beginning to close. "You need to find another home."

"No, I want to stay with you." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and took off my hand, holding it in his own.

"I can't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will."

"Go home, Max. Go home to your grandparents where you belong…" Fang's eyes closed and he went limp, passed out. I sighed and leaned against the tree beside him. The sun was setting, casting a pink glow in the sky. When Fang wakes up, what will we do now?


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

FANG POV

I woke up sitting in the tree next to Maximum Ride, her head resting on my shoulder. I sighed and shifted my weight, hoping to not wake her. Despite my attempt, Max woke up and instantly looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked; worry clearly showing in her voice. I nodded, testing my arm. It was already healed thanks to my crazy mixed up DNA.

"I'm fine but now we need to get you to your grandparent's house. It's better for the both of us that you're safe." I told her and her face fell. "Now come on." I picked her up and jumped off the branch, my wings pumping hard. It was dawn, the sun casting its warm glows across the sky. It warmed my back and I welcomed it, knowing that I was free at last from the Quarantine.

"Once you bring me to my grandparent's house, what are you going to do?" Max asked, looking up at me. I stared straight ahead. I didn't really know. Being free from the Quarantine, I could probably do anything I wanted now.

"I don't know, maybe just live." I sighed and she frowned. I looked down at her. "Why do you care?"

"No reason, it's just that I wanted to know." She said and looked down at the ground now far below us. "Whoa."

"Don't get used to it." I chuckled and we ducked into a cloud. Clouds weren't the bouncy, fluffy, and soft things that some people think they are. Clouds are wet, cold, and blinding things to be in. I hated coming out from a cloud and a mountain suddenly being there.

"Maybe my grandma will let you stay with us." Max said just then, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Not a chance."

"I bet she wouldn't mind, just give her a chance." Max begged. I groaned.

"I have wings, you can't hide wings forever, Max."

"But you can at least try."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try it but if things go wrong,"

"You can leave whenever you want to, I promise." Max said and I groaned.

"Fine. Now where do they live?"


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

MAX POV

We finally reached my grandparents house but it was later at night, midnight to be exact. Fang was completely worn out so we decided to just rent a hotel room for the night. Now we were lying on the beds in the hotel room about to pass out. I think Fang was already out actually. I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. I still had no idea what happened to my dad but I already had a pretty good idea. If the Quarantine was really that crazy, it's a good chance that he's dead. I felt tears in my eyes and I instantly brushed them away. I missed my parents. Everything changed the minute I met Fang.

Fang's entire body is different from an ordinary humans' but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you really knew what he was. 15 foot wings connected to Fang's back and completely different organs helped Fang make it through every day. His hearing was improved tenfold, his eye sight crazily acute. I'd never get used to the many powers Fang had as well like his duplication power. I rolled over and looked at Fang as he slept. He was facing towards me. He actually looked relaxed in his sleep, not the constantly worried and alert look I see all the time. I would never know how much he's gone though. I closed my eyes and sighed, falling asleep.

Fang POV

I woke up an hour before the sun would come up and sat up in the bed. I had decided yesterday that I wouldn't go with Max to her house but instead leave now and let her go to her grandparents house herself. I would watch her go there from a safe distance, making sure that she was ok. I sighed and stood up, careful not to wake her up. I left a spare room key on the nightstand and then opened the hotel room door. I looked back at her sleeping form. I stood there for a minute or so, my heart being torn two ways. I wanted to be with her forever but I knew that then I was putting her life in danger. I walked back to Maximum Ride, leaning over her bed. I closed my eyes and kissed her lips softly so that she didn't wake up. I then pulled away, gazing at her sleeping face. My note was already sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. I would go down and get her breakfast, then leave. I walked away from the bed and walked out of the room.

I left her breakfast on the nightstand, the note beside it. I looked back at her again, an unimaginable pain in my chest. I hated to do this. Good bye, Maximum.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

MAX POV

I woke up that morning from sun shining through the window and onto the bed. I opened my eyes and then spotted the plate of pancakes on the nightstand beside the bed. I smiled, knowing that Fang had gotten it for me. I sat up and stretched.

"You're going to love my grandma, she makes the best cookies." I said but got no response. I frowned and turned around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that Fang's bed was empty, the sheets all neat, the bed made. Fang? I stood up and the saw the note by the plate. I picked it up, my hand slightly shaking.

_Maximum Ride,_

_I hate to do this but I don't want to put your life in any more danger. You are far more important than I'll ever be in this world. You have a family that loves you and you must go to them now. I will be watching to make sure that you get there safely. Everything that we've been through together has been amazing and crazy all at the same time and I wouldn't change it for the world. Please don't forget me or the life that you saw back at the Quarantine. There are evil people in this world, please don't change into one of them. I know that I will never forget you no matter how old I get. You've changed my life forever and I now realize that I love you more than life itself. One of these days, we will be together again. You can count on that. Good bye, Maximum Ride. _

_Fang_

My eyes were blurred with tears once I read the small note. I held it close to my chest, letting the tears flow down my cheeks. I loved Fang too but would he ever know that? I hoped he did. I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the plate of pancakes.

I now walked along the dirt pathway towards my grandparents' old cottage house. It wasn't more than 5 minutes from the hotel that we had stayed in. I sighed and walked onto the porch and knocked on the door three times. A second later the door opened to reveal my grandmothers worried face.

"Max?" She asked, peering at me through the screen door. I smiled.

"Hi, grandma." I said and she opened the screen door, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her tight, glad that I still had some family left.

"Come inside, I've got cookies fresh out of the oven." She said and walked into the house.

"I will in a second. Hold on." I said and walked off the porch, standing in the center of her front lawn. There, I knew I had seen something. Standing at the top of a pine tree was Fang. He was watching me silently, his face in a grin. I waved a hand at him but he didn't respond.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." A small voice said next to me but I didn't jump. I smiled and turned to the nearly invisible form of Fang, his duplication still in the tree. I hugged Fang tight, not ever wanting to let him go.

"I'll see you again." I said as I let him go. He stood in front of me, the black strands of his hair slightly in front of his eyes again. His lips formed into a smile as his dark eyes met mine.

"Count on it." He whispered and then he slowly disappeared. I looked back up at the pine tree but his duplication was gone. I waved a hand in the air as I knew he was flying away.

"Honey, are you coming?" Grandma's voice called out from the house.

"Yes." I said still gazing up at the sky. I turned around to head back to the house but I whispered something under my breath so that grandma wouldn't hear it. "I'll see you soon, Fang."

THE END…


End file.
